The Robot Hero
Synopsis Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinreman to suspect that his friends have been replaced by robots. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Benson': Alright you need to cut the tall grass down to just a inch with a lawnmower. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': You got it. We'll do it. *'Benson': That's the spirit. *(Benson walks away) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman hops on the lawnmower to cut down the tall grass down) *(Benson arrives with the smoothies) *'Benson': Wow, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, I'm impressed you all did cut down the tall grass down. *'Mordecai': Yes. We did. *'Benson': That's great. You all took this job seriously. Good work. I got some smoothies with me. Here's a treat for you. *'Dan Zembrovski': Benson, what out for that rock. *'Benson': What? *(Benson got tripped by a rock and spilling smoothies on Amanda Highborn) *'Amanda Highborn': Aah! *'Benson': Amanda, I am so sorry. *'Amanda Highborn': I'm fine. Thanks. Let me just go grab a towel. *'Manny Armstrong': You want us get rid of that rock for you? *'Benson': Sure. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman picks up that rock away) *'Benson': Well done. *'Rigby': Thanks. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman sees Amanda Highborn has circuits in her wrist) *'Troll Moko': She's not real. Amanda is a robot? *'Rad Dudesman': Rigby, Troll, Howard. Benson wants us to painting the shed? *'Howard Weinerman': Uh, uh. No, I mean. That's okay. *'Rad Dudesman': Suit yourself. *'Mordecai': Wow. We did work hard right? *'Rigby': Yeah. Come on. *'Ben Tennyson': Oh, man. You broke our radio. *'Troll Moko': Sorry. We'll fix it. Come on. We gotta find Amanda. *(Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are painting the shed pink) *'Howard Weinerman': Wait a second. If that's not the real Amanda. It will prove it. *(Rook Blonko arrives) *'Rigby': Rook. Boy, we glad to see you. That's not the real Amanda. *'Rook Blonko': What are you talking about? Amanda's look fine to me. *'Troll Moko': Well, alright. *(At Arcade) *'Howard Weinerman': Amanda, can we see you for a sec? *'Amanda Highborn': Sure. What's up? *'Rigby': We want to apologize. We were thinking pretty crazy things about you. *'Amanda Highborn': Like what? *'Troll Moko': It doesn't matter. It was too weird. *'Rook Blonko': Hey, Rigby, Troll, Howard, can I ask you a question? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure thing, Rook. *'Rook Shar': Does Rigby, Troll and Howard suspected? *'Amanda Highborn': I think they saw the wires. *'Mordecai': I agree. They knows too much. We better keep an eye on them. *'Gwen Tennyson': Rigby, Troll, Howard, is that a new radio? *'Rigby': Nah. It's Mordecai, Ben, Dan and Randy's. We broke it. We fixed it. *'Lucy Mann': Nothing wrong with this. *'Mordecai': Rigby, Troll, Howard. *'Troll Moko': You're a robot? *'Rayona': Rigby, Troll, Howard. *'Eunice': What's up? *'Howard Weinerman': You're all robots. *'Rook Blonko': Aah. That hurt. *'Rigby': Rook, the door hurt you? That's great. You're really you. *'Rook Blonko': Course I'm me. Rigby, Troll, Howard, what are you talking about? *'Troll Moko': Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and Randy Cunningham. We knew this sounds crazy. But, their all robots. *'Rook Blonko': Ha, ha. Very funny. *'Howard Weinerman': We're serious. Some of them replace them with Robot Heroes. *'Rook Blonko': Go ahead. *'Mordecai': (On Communicator) This is Mordecai. We need you, Rigby, Troll and Howard at the park. *'Rook Blonko': We're on it, Mordo. *'Rigby': We can't go. It's a trap. *'Rook Blonko': Rigby, cut it out. We gotta go. *'Troll Moko': Okay. But we gotta stick together. *'Rook Blonko': You got it. *(At Park) *'Helen Wheels': Hey, what's that? *'Alan Albright': It's a bomb! *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Aah! *(The bomb exploded and Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman fell down) *'Howard Weinerman': Rook, are you okay? You're one of them? *'Mordecai': X-PO, teleport us to the underground base. *'Rigby': X-PO, don't! Their not our friends! No! *(As they teleport to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base; Geiz sees them) *'Geiz': Heroes must have teleported to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base. Very interesting. Apollo Change! *(Geiz transform into Apollo Gist) *(Apollo Gist sees the Dark Dino Cycle Charger, Dark Dino Armor X Charger, Dark Dino Spike Charger, Dark Dino Cupid Charger, Dark Dino Blaze Charger, Dark Dino Stretch Charger, Dark Dino Gas Charger, Dark Dino Laugh Charger, Dark Dino Squash Charger, Dark Dino Hypnotize Charger, Dark Dino Gravity Charger, Dark Dino Helio Charger and Dark Dino Clone Charger) *'Apollo Gist': Ah, yes. The Dark Chargers. *(Apollo Gist grabs the Dark Dino Cycle Charger, Dark Dino Armor X Charger, Dark Dino Spike Charger, Dark Dino Cupid Charger, Dark Dino Blaze Charger, Dark Dino Stretch Charger, Dark Dino Gas Charger, Dark Dino Laugh Charger, Dark Dino Squash Charger, Dark Dino Hypnotize Charger, Dark Dino Gravity Charger, Dark Dino Helio Charger and Dark Dino Clone Charger) *'Apollo Gist': Time to show this to my masters. *(Apollo Gist walks away) *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Rigby': No! X-PO, X-PO! *'X-PO': Hey! Slow down, Rigby, Troll, Howard. Where's the fire? *'Troll Moko': X-PO, all the other friends are robots. *'X-PO': Yeah. And what's wrong with being a robot? *'Howard Weinerman': No. We don't mean like that. We're being invaded. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham, Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman arrives) *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no. *'Mordecai (robot)': Hey. *'Jimmy Jones (robot)': What's up? *'Rigby': What's going on? X-PO? Anthony? *'Anthony': Be calm, Rigby, Troll, Howard. This is an experiment. These Robot Heroes are built by me, Ted, Kody, Arnie and X-PO. *'Troll Moko': Robot Heroes? There's even a robot us. *'Rigby': We're not exactly a robot. *'Troll Moko': We needed a control subject. *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, robots. Who didn't know their a robots. *'Howard Weinerman (robot)': We're a robots?! *'Rigby': We want it know how real we could make you. *'Rigby (robot)': Wait a minute. What are you doing to us? *'Troll Moko': There. That should reactivate your memory chips. *'Mordecai': We want it to know if the Robot Heroes could endure the battle against evil. *'Troll Moko (robot)': We say we have a few glitches. *'Anthony': No one can replace the real heroes. But, perhaps someday the Robot Heroes will assist them. *'Howard Weinerman': Sorry, we could it tell you. We didn't mean it for scare you. *'Howard Weinerman (robot)': That's okay. We feel like we got to know is like to be a real boy. *'Mordecai': Well, just like me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman went to Big Bob's Beepers. *'Arnie Shalane': Really? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Ted Stanza': How did that happened? *'Troll Moko': Well, we were at Big Bob's Beepers. Take a little flashback with us. *(Flashback started) *'Big Bob Pataki': Oh, hello, there. My name is Big Bob Pataki. This is my pager emporium. Would you like some pagers? *'Mordecai': Yes, we do. Say, how come everyone is not buying your pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Oh, because, the business doesn't appear to be doing that well, since with devices like cellphones becoming much more mainstream and affordable, pagers have become increasingly obsolete, and he refuses to get with the times. *'Rigby': No one buys your pagers won't they? *'Big Bob Pataki': Nope. *'Rook Blonko': So you started selling cellphones instead of pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Yep. *'Jimmy Jones': So what are you going to do with all those pagers? *'Big Bob Pataki': Well, I'm giving away all the pagers. *'Howard Weinerman': It's it free? *'Big Bob Pataki': Wanna have all my pagers? *'Mordecai': Sure, why not. We'll take all the pagers. *'Big Bob Pataki': Good. Their all yours. *'Amanda Highborn': Thanks. *'Dan Zembrovski': Say, Big Bob, it's this because your family are actually now living in your store, as indicated by you wearing a bathrobe while getting the morning newspaper at the store's entrance. Your mailbox being outside the store. Your cars being parked in the store's driveway/parking lot. There being a living room of sorts inside of the store, with two sofas, a lamp, a piano and a rug, combined with cardboard boxes acting as tables. The sign at the front of the store is very worn down? *'Big Bob Pataki': Yeah. However, what are you going to do with all the pagers? *'Mordecai': We're all gonna use the pagers to call someone. *'Big Bob Pataki': Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *(Flashback ended) *'Anthony': So that Big Bob Pataki gave you all the pagers for free? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Anthony': Oh. So what happened all the pagers at Bob Bob's Beepers? *'Mordecai': Oh, that. All the pagers are now officially sold out. And now it sells cellphones. *'Anthony': Oh, okay. *'Mordecai': Maybe we could all use the pagers to call someone. *'Anthony': That might work. *'Mordecai': Here, Kody, take this. *(Mordecai hands Kody Ian a Cyclone Fullbottle, Joker Fullbottle, Luna Fullbottle, Trigger Fullbottle, Hazard Sparkling, Spiral Trigger and Best Match Keyblade) *'Kody Ian': Thanks. What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Hazard Sparkling, Spiral Trigger, Best Match Keyblade. You could use it to fight evil. *'Kody Ian': Okay, then. I will use it. *'Mordecai': And here, Anthony, take this. *(Mordecai throws a SB-555P Gold Phi Phone, SB-555B Gold Phi Driver, SB-555C Gold Phi Shot, SB-555L Gold Phi Pointer, SB-333B Gold Delta Driver and SB-333B Red Delta Driver to Anthony) *'Anthony': A SB-555P Gold Phi Phone, SB-555B Gold Phi Driver, SB-555C Gold Phi Shot, SB-555L Gold Phi Pointer, SB-333B Gold Delta Driver and SB-333B Red Delta Driver? What am I supposed to do with it? *'Mordecai': Try to put it in the secret room at your base. *'Anthony': Great idea, Mordo. That might work. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Male Executive Member of The Foundation': Sorry to keep you waiting, my lords. *(Male Executive Member of The Foundation hands Warden Eternal a Lord Drakon Key, Ranger Slayer Key and Darth Vader Key) *'Male Executive Member of The Foundation': These are the Lord Drakkon Key, Ranger Slayer Key and Darth Vader Key. It's honorary. *(Foundation Member gives a $100,000,000 check to Barranco) *'Barranco': A pleasure doing business with you. *(The Foundation Members walks away) *'Warden Eternal': Say, Barranco, what do we do with the Lord Drakon Key, Ranger Slayer Key and Darth Vader Key? It's honorary. *'Barranco': Well, we could save it. *'Jul': That might work. *(At Park) *'Benson': So let me get this straight. You and your crew went to your secret mission to find lightsabers, jedi holocrons and find those clones are Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman. And Anthony and X-PO build a robotic counterparts of you? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Benson': That was awesome. *'Rigby': How is that awesome? *'Benson': Well, your robotic counterparts tole me to do the work. Their work was awesome. *'Troll Moko': Yep. *'Benson': So, Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham, Henraz Weinerman, Mordecai (robot), Rigby, (robot), Ben Tennyson (robot), Rook Blonko (robot), Gwen Tennyson (robot), Kevin Levin (robot), Lucy Mann (robot), Kenneth Tennyson (robot), Rad Dudesman (robot), Rayona (robot), Manny Armstrong (robot), Helen Wheels (robot), Alan Albright (robot), Cooper Daniels (robot), Jimmy Jones (robot), Ester (robot), Kai Green (robot), Rook Shar (robot), Eunice (robot), Dan Zembrovski (robot), Troll Moko (robot), Amanda Highborn (robot), Randy Cunningham (robot) and Howard Weinerman (robot), want to join the park? *'Martin Lune': Yes, Benson, we're all in. *'Rocky Quins': You said about a expansion plans of the new recruits, right? *'Benson': Right. *(Nebula Mecha is spying on them) *'Nebula Mecha': The Heroes are back from their secret mission. Interesting. They need to find more recruits and new weapons, too. Not bad at all. Now then, who will be victorious? *(Nebula Mecha is walking away) *(With Arinca Kakiki and Kig-Yar) *'Arinca Kakiki': Kig-Yar, you're up no good. I'm gonna end you right now. *(Arinca Kakiki got the Boron INZecter) *'Arinca Kakiki': Kamen Rider! *'Boron INZecter': Kamen Rider! *(Arinca Kakiki transform into Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form) *'Arinca Kakiki': Cast Off! *'Boron INZecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Boron transform into Rider Form) *'Boron INZecter': Change Stag Beetle! *(Kamen Rider Boron and Kig-Yar are fighting each other) *(Shu Yugirama arrives) *'Shu Yugirama': Hold on, Arinca. I'm here. *(Shu Yugirama got the Punch Grasshopper INZecter) *'Shu Yugirama': Kamen Rider! *'Punch Grasshopper INZecter': Kamen Rider! *(Shu Yugirama transform into Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper) *(Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper jumps and punches Yig-Yar) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Thanks, Shu. *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': No problem, Arnica. Let's fight together. *'Kamen Rider Boron': You got it. *(Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper and Yig-Yar are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Let's go. *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': Yeah. *'Boron INZecter': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': Rider Jump! *'Punch Grasshopper INZecter': Rider Jump! *(Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper jumps) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Rider Kick! *'Boron INZecter': Rider Kick! *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': Rider Punch! *'Punch Grasshopper INZecter': Rider Punch! *(Kamen Rider Boron and Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper kicks and punches Yig-Yar) *(Yig-Yar is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Boron': We did it. *(Suddenly, Stormtrooper arrives) *'Kamen Rider Boron': It's a Stromtrooper. *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': What do we do? *(Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper arrives) *'Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper': You guys need a hand? *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper': It's not like I had the power of space to begin with. But, I will save you no matter what. *'Kick Grasshopper INZecter': Rider Jump! *(Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper jumps) *'Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper': Rider Kick! *'Kick Grasshopper INZecter': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper kicks Stormtrooper) *(Stormtrooper is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Thanks for the help, you two. *'Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper': No problem. We the Neo-INZECT. We've got your back. *'Kamen Rider Boron': Yeah. *(Kamen Rider Boron, Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper and Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper are holding their Blank Watches) *(Suddenly, Blank Watches turn into Boron Ridewatch, Kick Grasshopper Ridewatch and Punch Grasshopper Ridewatch) *'Kamen Rider Boron': It's that the Boron Ridewatch, Kick Grasshopper Ridewatch and Punch Grasshopper Ridewatch? *'Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper': Yes. What could it mean? Those Ridewatches. *'Kamen Rider Punch Grasshopper': We're not sure, Scooter. *(Meanwhile) *(Mysterious Villain got out of the Inmate Crisis Chamber) *'????': Finally. The Heroes will pay for what they've done to me. Worlds will live, worlds will die and the multiverse will never be the same. *(To Be Continued...) Secret Ending *(At Summer Cove High School) *'Redbot': It's the three new Power Stars ready, Mick? *'Mick Kanic': Yes, Redbot, they're ready now. Behold. *(Mick Kanic shows Redbot a Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star, Red Wind Ranger Power Star and Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star) *'Mick Kanic': Say hello to the Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star, Red Wind Ranger Power Star and Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star. *'Redbot': Cool. It's it red? *'Mick Kanic': Yes. *'Redbot': Are you gonna give the Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star, Red Wind Ranger Power Star and Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star to Brody? *'Mick Kanic': Don't worry, Redbot. I will. *(Somewhere else...) *'Clane Dexter': Koopa, Paper Koopa, we have you now. Ready? *'Arick Inuzuken': Oh, yeah. *'Charge Driver': Kaiza Jelly! *'Clane Dexter and Arick Inuzuken': Kamen Rider! *'SB-333B Turn Delta Driver': Standing By! Complete! *'Charge Driver': Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! (epic orchestral music) Kaiza In Kaiza Charge! Buraa! *(Clane Dexter and Arick Inuzuken transform into Kamen Rider Turn Delta and Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge) *'Kamen Rider Turn Delta': Let's go. *'Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge': Right. *(Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge, Koopa and Paper Koopa are fighting each other) *'SB-333B Turn Delta Driver': Exceed Charge! *'Charge Driver': Scrap Finish! *(Kamen Rider Turn Delta and Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge kicks Koopa and Paper Koopa) *(Koopa and Paper Koopa are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge': Done. (Sees Dark Beetle Hyper Form Ridewatch and Chaos Elements) Huh? What's this? *(Kamen Rider Turn Delta and Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge grabs the Dark Beetle Hyper Form Ridewatch and Chaos Elements) *'Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge': What's this Dark Beetle Hyper Form Ridewatch and Chaos Elements doing here? *'Kamen Rider Turn Delta': I don't know. We've better find the others and fast. *'Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge': You're right. Let's go. *(As Kamen Rider Turn Delta and Kamen Rider Kaiza Charge runs away; Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion sees them) *'Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion': What are they up to? (Sees Laser Plunger Gun) Hello? *(Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion grabs the Laser Plunger Gun) *'Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion': A Laser Plunger Gun? Maybe it's time to show this to the Cabal Council. *(Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion rides away with his Machine Dimender) *(At Wisconsin) *'Future Omega Ranger': Fiola's code led us to this location. *'Riderman': Gotcha. I'm moving in. *'The Crunchster': Here, boss. I've got the safe cracker right here. *'Riderman': Crunchster. Should have known. *'The Crunchster': We'll be there in a couple of days. *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) (Whispers) Riderman, activate the Tractor-2000. *(Riderman activates the Tractor-2000) *(Riderman throws the Tractor-2000 at The Crunchster's jacket pocket) *'Riderman': (Whispers) Yes. Now, I'm gonna meet up with Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Masked Rider Commander. *(Riderman runs away) *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham, Henraz Weinerman, Mordecai (robot), Rigby, (robot), Ben Tennyson (robot), Rook Blonko (robot), Gwen Tennyson (robot), Kevin Levin (robot), Lucy Mann (robot), Kenneth Tennyson (robot), Rad Dudesman (robot), Rayona (robot), Manny Armstrong (robot), Helen Wheels (robot), Alan Albright (robot), Cooper Daniels (robot), Jimmy Jones (robot), Ester (robot), Kai Green (robot), Rook Shar (robot), Eunice (robot), Dan Zembrovski (robot), Troll Moko (robot), Amanda Highborn (robot), Randy Cunningham (robot) and Howard Weinerman (robot) got a job at the park. *It is revealed that Robert "Big Bob" Pataki is giving away all of his pagers to Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman because nobody uses beepers anymore due to cellphones and it's implied that his business isn't as successful as it used to be. *David DeLuise and George Newbern guest stars as Geiz/Apollo Gist and Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion. Gallery David-full.png|Geiz 20140331095637.jpg|Apollo Gist CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Dino Cycle Charger, Dark Dino Armor X Charger, Dark Dino Spike Charger, Dark Dino Cupid Charger, Dark Dino Blaze Charger, Dark Dino Stretch Charger, Dark Dino Gas Charger, Dark Dino Laugh Charger, Dark Dino Squash Charger, Dark Dino Hypnotize Charger, Dark Dino Gravity Charger, Dark Dino Helio Charger and Dark Dino Clone Charger Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 06970.jpg|All the Pagers Cyclone Fullbottle and Joker Fullbottle.jpg|Cyclone Fullbottle and Joker Fullbottle Futo fullbottles luna trigger by xxjjoosengx3xx dc63s68-pre.png|Luna Fullbottle and Trigger Fullbottle Hazard Sparkling.jpg|Hazard Sparkling Spiral Trigger.jpg|Spiral Trigger Keyblade best match by axusho-dbmlbsk.jpg|Best Match Keyblade CGVe6e-UAAA4Bgp.jpg|SB-555P Gold Phi Phone, SB-555B Gold Phi Driver, SB-555C Gold Phi Shot and SB-555L Gold Phi Pointer DLS7oGmV4AI-gZ2.jpg|SB-333B Gold Delta Driver CGVe6fFU8AE5VM8.jpg|SB-333B Red Delta Driver Man-1-avengers-assemble-36.jpg|Male Executive Member of The Foundation Ranger keys lord drakkon ranger slayer by axusho-dcbx3j0.png|Lord Drakkon Key and Ranger Slayer Key 6423206 orig.png|Darth Vader Key Build-kaiser 2.jpg|Nebula Mecha A39a7a20.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-26-13h31m22s185.jpg 167b8c4f.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-26-13h31m30s7.jpg Ac403ffa.jpg ZIO punchihopper.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-26-13h34m25s218 (1).jpg Ffe7bae1.jpg Kickhopper Profile 2019.png 4a809f4b.jpg Fce2f976.jpg 9ebcdfc1.jpg 6791be3d.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-26-14h14m32s81.jpg 20c1f99c.jpg 3756aba2.jpg 0c596cad.jpg E2f592f2.jpg 088fddc1.jpg Zio19052447c.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-26-14h15m07s170.jpg D0VMD6HUYAAcbTT.jpg|Kamen Rider Boron's Blank Watch, Kamen Rider Kick Grasshopper's Blank Watch and Kamen Rider Punch Grashopper's Blank Watch D0VMD6IUUAAT6Ua.jpg 72329574 p1 master1200.jpg|Boron Ridewatch D6MV7EiUEAIgUwK.jpg|Kick Grasshopper Ridewatch and Punch Grasshopper Ridewatch Flash-War-Comic-Crisis-Villain.jpg|"Finally. The Heroes will pay for what they've done to me. Worlds will live, worlds will die and the multiverse will never be the same." Waza01.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star Waza02.png|Red Wind Ranger Power Star Waza06.png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star Comic-book-guy-1-spider-man-2017-69.7.jpg|Clane Dexter Dbuci4e-7e603973-c633-4089-8b29-0d8f5b6754c4.jpg|Kamen Rider Turn Delta Airu-inuzuka-151020.jpg|Arick Inuzuken 66359441 p0 master1200.jpg|Kaiza Chargejelly 75315418 p2 master1200.jpg|Dark Beetle Hyper Form Ridewatch Chaos Elements.png|Chaos Elements 1118full-kamen-rider-×-kamen-rider-double-&-decade--movie-war-2010-screenshot.jpg|Kamen Rider Dimension Violent Emotion Wii-plunger-gun.jpg|Laser Plunger Gun Wisconsin.jpg TheCruncher.jpg|The Crunchster Safe Cracker 2000.jpg|Safer Cracker 2000 Tractor-2000.jpg|Tractor-2000 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United